Robots or “bots” (also known as agents) are automated applications that interact with other users in different ways. For example, in some environments, such as web-based, over a text messaging network or presence-based networks, bots can assume a persona or identification and can converse with individuals in real-time. Specifically, bots can typically initiate or participate in conversations, perform file sharing functions and take part in a host of other activities (e.g., control applications, take action on local/remote machines, etc.).
Yet, in many instances, users may be unaware, at least initially, that they are conversing with a bot. Further, even if the user is aware that they are conversing with a bot, the user may know nothing about the bot such as whether the bot is legitimate or is posing as a legitimate bot for nefarious purposes.